A Fitting End
by Dunedan
Summary: The God Hand prepare to sacrifice the Band of the Hawk as part of Griffiths deal for power. However the task of slaughtering the men shall not be so easy, as Champions and heroes of other realms join the battle to save them, set during the eclipse
1. The Heroes Arrive

I couldn't resist writing this fic after watching Berserk Abridged season finale

**I couldn't resist writing this fic after watching Berserk Abridged season finale. I too found the real ending of the show exceptionally depressing, and I despise such endings with all my heart, though I loved the anime itself. This is for all of you who think as I do, that the ending shouldn't have been so depressingly traumatic, I hope you all enjoy it )**

In an instant the world had turned upside down, the large plain they had been running across only moments ago had vanished, having been replaced with a hellish nightmare. The ground was green no longer, but red, covered in faces displaying a horror never imagined by any member of the hawks.

Not only that, but to be surrounded by countless monsters of all shapes and sizes, each seeming to desire the blood of the men around them. Four of the monsters stood prominent among the rest, no doubt their leaders, and the most hideous of them all.

The first was a small crimson demon who floated at head height with all he spoke with, his face eternally puckered. Another was similar in stature, yet had a massive unnatural smile on his face, his lower half made of only tentacles. The third appeared at first glance as a beautiful woman, nude with massive wings, fair she may have been considered, had it not been for her eerie sneer and eyes demanding blood. The final was the most prominent of the four, his head obviously too small to contain his oversized brain, how he saw was a mystery to those around them as his eyes were stitched shut, six fingers adorned each hand.

Guts, Caska, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and the rest of the hawks gazed in horror and wonder as these beings came down upon them, enticing their crippled leader Griffith with eternal life and power if he sacrificed them all to the hordes that surrounded them. Driven by his dream to own his own kingdom Griffith betrayed his men to these demons, giving them permission to devour his men alive.

However….unknown to even the four beings known as the God Hand, their manipulation of the dimensions has destabilized reality…permitting others to enter their realm….

The soldiers of the once great Band of the Hawk scattered in all directions, fear gripping their hearts as hordes of countless demons descended upon them.

Guts watched in horror as they drew closer, he did not even possess his mighty sword, having left it behind when he opted to chase after Griffith. He was alone, separated from most of his men and Caska, the female commander of the Hawks he swore to protect. Anger surged through him, after all their years together Griffith cast his soldiers aside so readily, he swore to never forgive him for that.

The men nearest the demons and far from Guts and the others shielded their eyes as the beasts approached, bearing their teeth that could rip through armor like tissue paper, they readied themselves for the end.

A ripping sounded caused the men to quiver, believing their end was nigh, however as they raised their hands in curiosity they realized it was not their flesh torn, but the demons.

An immensely large man had leapt forward, with muscles rivaling even Guts' own; with a single attack he had obliterated the demons line, killing dozens.

He stood at an impressive height, his massive cape billowing in the wind; he held his modestly sized blade at the ready, prepared to strike again.

"Who….who are you?" the men stuttered, barely able to contain their quivering voices.

"It doesn't matter right now," the man muttered. "Though it seems my idiot apprentice was right about the problems here, it would be best if you amateurs stood back for this part."

The hundreds of apostle's rushed the lone warrior once again, sure that they could overwhelm him with their sheer numbers alone.

As the master swordsman swung his blade, a second sword sung beside his, combined the two annihilated the demons, bisecting and decapitating them. With the deaths of so many of their kind before them the remaining apostle demons pulled back, analyzing the new foe.

He wore a long robe known as a kimono, red in color matching his hair; they especially noticed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, a sword at his side. The demons were astonished to see that his blade was a reverse-blade sword, yet the sheer force of his attack was enough to slice clean through their flesh. He stood before them alongside the first enemy.

"Master Hiko," the man started. "There are others separated from this group that there are, and they too are being threatened by these monsters."

"That's alright Kenshin," Seijuro Hiko replied. "Defending these guys are our job, we can leave the rest to the others. Are you sure killing these things is all right for you?"

"Indeed master, they are not human, so it does not break my oath to never slay a living person ever again, especially in defense of these poor men."

"Very well then, let us show these beasts our forte."

With a blinding flash the master and pupil rushed towards the demons, ready to spill their dark blood once again.

**This is only chapter one, my entire fic centers around the members of the Band of the Hawk fighting their own respective demons. Yes, more anime characters shall appear, brought by the God Hands reckless use of opening dimensions to defend the Band of the Hawk. Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu master and pupil Seijuro Hiko and Kenshin Himura have already joined the fray, who else shall join them, and will their collective abilities be enough to stop the sacrifice of the hawks and the god hand? **

**I hope you read and enjoy finding out )**


	2. Guts' Helping Hand

**Thus begins Chapter two, Guts gets assistance from an unexpected source….**

Guts fought….he fought harder than he had ever done so in his life…and it wasn't enough. Without his massive sword to aid him he was forced to rely upon the single large knife he always kept with him, and it shattered off the seemingly invulnerable shell that now surrounded Griffith before the demons even approached.

Fighting savagely he tore the horn off a nearby demon, using it as a makeshift lance. With all the rage and strength he could muster he rammed the horn into the demons eye, turning to do the same to those nearby.

As he struck and stabbed the demons they seemed to be laughing, their deep guttural bellows reverberated through Guts' body, he could barely defend himself much less his men…and they knew it.

After several agonizing moments Guts found himself backed up against a hillside, no place to go but down, or into the maws of the beasts.

"Damn you all to hell!" he cried, preparing to leap.

A hand appeared seemingly from nowhere, latching onto Guts' arm before he could fall, pulling him back over the ledge.

Guts gasped in surprise, not expecting to still be standing, he gazed up upon the man standing before him.

He was tall, muscular, yet not nearly so much as Guts. In his hand gleamed a mighty sword known as Ultima, it was nearly the size blade Guts was accustomed to. His blonde hair caught Guts' eye, being so spiky it seemed unnatural.

"You are the commander of Hawks raiders Guts the Century Slayer?" the man asked, helping Guts to his feet."

"Ya….but who the hell are you?"

Before he could answer a small explosion interrupted them, several of the demons that had surrounded the pair went up in a ball of flame. A second man leapt from the flame, completely unharmed, slicing more beasts as he rushed to their side.

He was about the same height as the first man, yet his hair was brown, and the style was normal…compared to the other ones, he wore a black leather jacket over his shirt. His neck gleamed as Guts noticed a necklace of a roaring lion head draped over it.

"Cloud what the hell are you doing?" the second man shouted. "They are gathering again, could use a hand here."

"Calm down Squall," Cloud rebuked calmly. "I was just keeping Guts from leaping away from our aid, you worry too much."

Squall sighed heavily, rubbing his head as if in pain, obviously annoyed.

"Here Guts, I brought you something." Cloud said, unslinging a second massive sword from his back, handing it to the Commander. "This is my old buster sword, I'll need that back when we're through, I never go anywhere without it."

The buster sword was massive, a perfect fit for Guts, gripping its handle he smiled almost devilishly.

"I don't know who the hell you are," he started, bringing the buster sword to bear against the demonic horde before them. "But your help is more than appreciated."

"Of course, now stand back for this part," finishing his sentence Cloud pulled out what appeared to be a small orb, it glowed brightly as he held it aloft before shouting.

"Knights of the Round!"

Once more the area changed colors, as the red faces seemed to fade, replaced with swirling green energy. The demons themselves were obviously unsure as to what had occurred, as they glanced around curiously.

In response to their curiosity a fully armored knight appeared seemingly out of nowhere, removing several demonic heads from their shoulders. Before the others could even react the knight vanished from sight, only for several more to appear, slashing their way through the apostle's ranks, mowing them down with ease.

As the swirling energy dissipated only a handful of the original demonic apostles were still standing, eyes wide with fear.

"Ok…now we can go," Squall remarked before charging into their ranks. Not only could he slice through the demons with ease, but his weapon known as a gunblade fired after each slash, obliterating what remained of the demons. Cloud leapt into the battle close behind.

"Huh," Guts thought to himself. "What strange people."

With a thunderous roar Guts leapt towards the demons, bisecting the nearest one he could reach before rushing into the fray after the two new champions.

**This was a fun chapter to write, many more Hawks need protecting now that Guts himself is safe (and now well armed). Stay tuned for the fates of the other characters we know and love.**


	3. Of Circus Performers, Monks, and Saiyans

**Well, Guts has been saved and well armed, however the remainder of the Hawks are still at the mercy of heartless demons, who will come to their aid? **

Caska's breath caught in her throat as Judeau pulled her upon his steed, racing off away from the demon Pippin now held at bay.

"NO!" She shouted, turning for a final glance at Pippin.

He stood erect before the demon, holding it off with his immense strength. Before Caska could call out again a flash of azure light blinded her for a moment, when it cleared neither Pippin nor the demon could be seen as Judeau continued to spur his horse faster.

"No Judeau!" Caska shouted, urging him to stop. "There's no escaping them, if we are to die then let us die fighting with our swords in our hands!"

The blonde former circus performer spoke without turning around, focusing solely on the run. "You are the new commander of the Hawks Caska, so long as you live there is hope, and I shall protect you at all costs, Pippin understood that as well."

Just as it seemed they may yet escape the horse upon which they stood bucked, throwing Caska and Judeau from the saddle, hitting the red-faced ground hard. After patting his head in pain Judeau saw what had happened, the horse had spotted a demon mouth in the ground ready to devour any who were unlucky enough to tread across it, in fear it had tossed them, and now galloped off in the direction of Gut's raiders. (Yes, the horse shall live ) :)

Caska, however, had not yet recovered from being thrown and was unaware of a multi-tentacle whip monster approaching her. Thinking fast, Judeau threw himself between the demonic apostle and Caska's recovering form, taking the full force of the creatures whip arms himself.

"Stop it Judeau!" Caska shouted, finally realizing what was happening, tears streaming from her eyes.

However Judeau refused to budge, his armor was dented and broken, his back was bloodied from the continuous whippings, water filled his eyes from the pain yet he refused to give an inch.

"My last….dagger," he gasped, quickly he spun around when the beast let up its barrage of agonizing pain, throwing his final throwing knife into its eye.

Unexpectedly the apostle's head exploded a brief moment after the knife made contact, caused by a ball of light from behind. Caska cradled the barely conscious Judeau in her arms, turning to see who stood behind them.

Three men stood before her, the first wore an orange sleeveless vest with matching pants, the second was dressed in the same manner, however his hair was much shorter. The third man caused Caska to gasp, for his muscles were easily twice the size of Guts' own, he wore no shirt, revealing rippling muscles throughout his person. What struck Caska as odd was the fact that all of their eyes were green, their hair seemed to be glowing a bright gold, she had to squint her eyes to look at them.

The short haired man kneeled before Caska, holding something out to her.

"Here," he said. "Give this to him, it's a senzu bean, it'll help.

Still in shock from the events Caska hesitantly took the bean, gently she placed it in Judeau's mouth, letting him chew and swallow it.

The reaction caught Caska off guard as Judeau suddenly sat up, acting as if the wounds on his back were nothing.

"I….I feel great!" he said, leaping to his feet, attempting to look at the damage done to his back with little success. "How did you do that?"

"It's a present from us," the short-haired man replied, we got a bunch in case more of your people need them."

The longer haired man stepped forward, noticing that many more demons were approaching.

"Um, Gohan," he began. "Chit chat can wait, we've got company."

"Right dad," the man replied, standing beside him, the two faced down the incoming demons, oddly enough the third fighter simply stood back.

"Aren't you coming?" Gohan asked.

"Why should I, its unthinkable fighting beside Kakarot!" The fighter grumbled.

"Well Broly," the fighter known as Goku started. "King Yemma did say he'd be lenient about the whole rampage through hell if you gave us a hand here."

The Legendary Super Saiyan sighed heavily, he couldn't believe he of all people had gotten sucked into this hell dimension with Goku…right after he had recovered his sanity in the afterlife too. Finally ready he stood to his full stature, pointing at the incoming demons.

Caska and Judeau shielded their eyes as a massive green energy orb formed in Broly's hands. With a simple throw he tossed it into the swarm of approaching demons, the explosion obliterated them, sending apostle arms and remains raining from the sky.

"When this is over, its just you and me Kakarot," Broly shouted, recharging back to his full legendary form, soaring into more demons rushing them nearby.

"Um….sir?" Caska whispered sheepishly to Goku, drawing his attention as Gohan and Broly dealt with the demons.

"Yes? What is it miss?"

"Well….one of our friends stayed behind to let us escape, Pippin he… he saved our lives, would it be possible if you could help us find him?"

"O!" Goku shouted with a smile on his face. "You mean that big guy back there?"

Caska and Judeau spun around quickly, off in the distance stood a disheveled yet living Pippin standing on a hillside, beside him stood what appeared to be a robed monk.

Together the four ran towards each other, with Caska and Judeau embracing Pippin as strongly as they could, with his huge size they were able to do it at the same time. Goku and the monk simply stared and watched as the reunited friends embraced once more.

"Nice work Goku," the monk stated, tapping his gold staff on the ground. "I see you rescued the rider and his lovely friend," the monk's eyes twinkled as he looked as Caska.

"Easy now Miroku, remember you're an engaged man now," Goku chuckled, "these demons aren't as bad as we thought, sure they are numerous, but they are easily dealt with."

"True, I was able to deal with the force that attacked Pippin back there; they had no defense against my wind tunnel. It's the four big ones I'm worried about…"

"Speaking of your wind tunnel Miroku, where did your friends disappear to?"

"Hmm, he just vanished on us," Miroku responded. "However Sango said she saw a group of Hawks heading away from the main group, she went to keep them from straying too far."

Almost in response Miroku spotted a silhouette on the horizon, no doubt about it, it was Kirara, their resident demonic feline flying low to the ground. Five Hawk soldiers ran beneath her, Sango rode atop, while another quivering soldier rode sidesaddle, grasping Sango's waist as if for dear life.

"Corkus! All of you!" Judeau and Caska shouted, rushing to their comrades.

"S-see Judeau! Corkus stammered, climbing off Kirara towards his friends. "I-I thought I found a woman in hell….but instead I found this woman from heaven." He staggered before falling to his knees, obviously still troubled by the things he had seen that day.

"Hmmph," Sango grunted, bisecting a nearby demon that Broly and Gohan had yet to deal with using her Hiraikotsu. "The idiotl stumbled right into a female demon, nearly took his head off before I took hers."

Miroku approached Sango smiling broadly as the demons around them started fleeing, not able to even touch the enraging Super Saiyan assaults.

"Of course they could not stop you Sango," Miroku started. "For how can demons hope to face the wrath of an angel?"

"O Miroku," Sango whispered, blushing as she closed her eyes, flattered by Miroku's comment.

That's when she felt the hand…..

Her eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates as she felt Miroku's hand caressing her butt, his eyes were gazing upward, as if he wasn't paying attention.

A resounding slap echoed across the red demon world wastelands as her hand struck his cheek with great force.

"THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME!" She shouted, Miroku simply smiled back, rubbing the red handprint on his face.

"Wow…" Goku commented. "She's almost as violent as Chi-Chi."

"And even scarier than Videl…" Gohan sweat dropped.

Broly simply grumbled, no longer having any nearby demons to tear apart. "How did you guys ever become super saiyans with fears like those?"

**Whew, wrote this chapter all in one sitting, I was on a role! ) Hope you enjoyed it, for though the characters we know and love are safe, they must now deal with the massive armies of apostles as well as the God Hand, stay tuned for future updates for a battle of epic anime proportions is about to begin.**


	4. Of Gods and Men

**The Band of the Hawk is safe, however they are still trapped in the demon dimension and facing a vast army as well as the god hand themselves. The titanic battle continues as more heroes arrive center stage…**

The barren wasteland of the demons world raged as battles erupted across its red-faced landscape.

The Band of the Hawk fought alongside their newfound allies, being protected from the demons hunger. A few had fallen; however the majorities of the Hawks had survived, and were witness to the battles which stood before them.

Goku and Gohan continued to defend Caska, Judeau, Pippin Corkus and the troops they had rendezvoused with during the conflicts. Broly, however, had become bored and flown to the frontlines, tearing demons apart as he went.

Seijuro Hiko and Kenshin Himura also met up with others that had survived, including Cloud, Squall, and Gaston; Guts had run off, slaughtering demons as he ran. Slowly but surely the heroes came together, to form a defense against the thousands more apostles pouring towards them.

"Master," Kenshin started, using the sharp edge of his sword to decapitate a nearby apostle. "What shall we do when these monsters return in much greater force? There appear to be many more of them than they are letting on that there are."

"Don't worry so much Kenshin," Hiko replied, slicing a demon in half right down the middle. "We are simply the defenders; there are others who are taking on the bulk of their demonic army."

"Who could possibly deal with so many?" Gaston asked, being sure to stay behind the pair of master swordsmen.

"Quite a few people actually," Hiko answered without even the slightest pause in his fighting. "I heard there was some team they said was good at handling situations like these, Team 'You're a Messy' or something like that."

"You're a Messy?" Gaston asked, his face apparently contorting in confusion as he thought if anyone who would call their group such a ridiculous name could handle thousands of demons.

"No, no, it wasn't that," Squall replied, leaning on his sword for a moment of rest in between swings. "They said their name was team…"

* * * *

"Urameshi!" Shouted an orange haired teenager, violently swinging his sword made of pure energy back and forth, slicing demons as he went. "You told me a FEW demons to deal with, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Come on Kuwabara," Yusuke Urameshi replied, punching a nearby demon so hard its teeth shattered and was sent flying. "It's not my fault we're here at the moment, just keep going and have fun at it."

Turning Yusuke fired his spirit shotgun, blowing away every demon that stood before him, however many more poured in to fill the void.

"Damn," Yusuke fumed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "There just doesn't seem to be an end to them does there?"

Without warning, the ground began to shake, causing the demons to pause their advance. Suddenly great vines erupted from the earth, entangling, strangling, and even tearing the demons apart until not one remained around them.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked the red haired man who had appeared amidst the deadly foliage.

"A small thank you would have sufficed," the man calmly answered, twirling his vine whip as he walked.

"Ya, but if I did that I'd be thanking you way too often Kurama," Yusuke answered with a chuckle. "Did you get a count on their numbers?"

"Yes I did," he replied, hopping down from the massive vines now protruding from the ground. "They have at least another ten thousand or so heading this way, with several pockets of groups hunting down any stray men. And then of course there are those four," he pointed to the God Hand, still watching the battle from far in the distance.

"We'll need to cross that bridge when we come to it, and be ready for…" Before he could finish he noticed a tentacle approaching his face.

With impossible strength the appendage grabbed Yusuke, whipping Kurama away with ease. After a moment Yusuke realized that one of the demons had played possum, waiting for them to drop their guard, he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

The demon pulled Yusuke towards its mouth, opening its teeth wide expecting its next meal. Its attempt was in vain, as an orb of energy impacted its body, blowing off several of its arms, including the one holding Yusuke.

Yusuke leapt away, looking for the one who had saved his skin, finally looking up he saw a man floating above the monster.

His Hair was glowing gold, his eyes a bright green, he was wearing what appeared to be a blue jumpsuit covered with white and yellow armor, his confident smile creeped even Yusuke out.

"He must be one of those saiyan people Koenma said might be helping us out," Kuwabara remarked, gazing in awe at the fighter.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans to you worms," he shouted in anger at the spirit detective's teammate.

"Wow," Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Is he related to you or something Kuwabara?"

"I think I would know if I had any inter-dimensional relatives," Kuwabara beamed, looking rather annoyed at Yusuke's question.

"He must be, you two sound exactly alike."

"Shut up Urameshi I sound nothing like that little runt!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing at Vegeta, watching him soar off to finish off the wounded demon.

As the saiyan prince neared the apostle, a black shape caught the corner of his eye, as what he thought looked like a massive black dragon roared across the field, plowing into and vaporizing the demon on impact.

"Who dares steal my kill?" Vegeta shouted, glancing back and forth for the one responsible.

He didn't need to look far, as a silhouette emerged from the dust created by the dragons explosion. It appeared to be a young man, he was rather short, making even Vegeta appear tall, he had jet black hair, a third eye rested in the middle of his forehead.

"I saw an opening and took it," the newcomer answered. "I saw no reason to let you finish what I so easily could as well."

Vegeta growled, obviously angered by the nerve of this… BOY who dared to challenge him.

"Now now Hiei," Yusuke began, hoping to prevent yet another battle. "We're all on the same side remember?"

His words fell on deaf ears as the two warriors slowly approached each other, reaching arms length from each other before stopping.

Vegeta's left hand began to glow, charging up another energy orb, Hiei followed suit, as his Dragon of the Darkness Flame began to take shape around his right arm, neither of them moving an inch.

Just when it seemed the two were destined to tear each other apart, more demons rushed towards them from their side. They were vaporized instantly as Vegeta used the orb in his hand to blow away the apostles on their left, while Hiei's dragon assured that none on their right survived….during the entire exchange their eyes never left each others.

"Hmmph, Vegeta grunted, turning his back to Hiei. "As Kakarot would say, this is hardly the time, you stick to your demons, and I'll handle mine…GOT IT?" With that he flew off, making sure to pulverize any apostles in his path.

Hiei turned around, also returning to the battle as it intensified, demons seemingly poured towards them out of nowhere, the god hand had summoned every apostle they had ever turned to their call. Though they could destroy hundreds with ease, Team Urameshi and the saiyan prince lost ground, and were forced to pull back to other survivors.

Guts had made it to the frontlines as well, using the buster sword granted to him by Cloud he was destroying demons with ease, yet still their numbers never dwindled.

"Guts!" shouted Caska, spotting him from across the battlefield.

Guts turned, for a brief moment his heart soared at her sight, however there was no time to rest. Before them all the demons had gathered, pinning the defenders and remaining hawks against a cliff of human faces of blood.

"We got em right where you wanted them, let them have it!" Gohan shouted, signaling everyone fighting to pull back to a safe distance.

"Right!" Miroku replied. "Wind tunnel!"

Removing the beads from his hand a tremendous vortex opened, sucking the demons that had positioned themselves directly in front of the heroes inside, no hope of escape.

Wave after wave they were pulled into the vortex never to be seen again, the occasional straggler managed to pull themselves from the grasp, only to be shot into oblivion by saiyan energy blasts or Yusuke's spirit gun.

* * * *

"Such power," muttered the God hand looming over the field whose brain appeared too large from his head. "Thousands of years worth of apostles gone in moments.

Though the wind tunnel continued to pull demons inside the God Hand remained completely unaffected, their sheer power preventing them being sucked into nothingness.

"They are all so…mighty," The female God Hand hissed, looking at them all as if they were slabs of meat. "They would each make wonderful apostles."

"I guess," the eternally sneering blue God Hand shrieked. "It's time we dealt with them.

* * * *

At long last as Miroku feared his arm would fall apart the last of the demon apostles vanished and with no sign of the God Hand succumbing to the power he replaced the beads, sealing the tunnel.

"Well done monk," Kurama complimented, as Miroku slumped down in exhaustion, Sango rushing to help him. "All that remains are those four."

"What are we waiting for?" Vegeta shouted, preparing to take off towards the looming monsters.

A massive form came flying past Vegeta, missing him by barely a foot, crashing loudly into the ground below, denting it.

Broly struggled out of the crater his impact has caused, he was bloody and bruised all over, his arm was obviously broken yet somehow managed to stand.

"They…are gods Vegeta," he struggled, coughing up blood. "Energy does nothing, and I couldn't even get close to them."

"Wow, that's pretty strong," Goku responded almost cheerfully, tossing a senzu bean to his new comrade. "Everyone together?"

Collectively all the saiyans took aim, letting forth a massive burst of energy from each of their palms, speeding towards the God Hand.

Yusuke ran up alongside his newfound friends, producing the largest spirit gun he could muster.

Squall raised his gunblade high, the blade having been extended by a massive beam of energy, in a single solid swing he brought it down on the God Hands heads.

"Ultima!" Cloud shouted as a white light engulfed the God Hand, blinding the heroes in its destructive power.

The band of the hawks cheered at the sight as the hillside the horrific pantheon had been resting upon crumbled into ruin.

"Such power indeed," The floating red God Hand jested.

A mere several feet from where they had been the God Hand now stood, not even having suffered a scratch.

The brain God Hand glanced over at the egg where Griffith's transforming body rested, a single crack appeared along the side.

"I…Impossible," Guts stuttered, hefting Clouds Buster sword off his shoulders. "How can men hope to fight such beings of power?"

"We can't," Goku replied, stepping up to the master swordsman. "Or at least King Yemma told us as much, it was worth a shot though."

"Koenma said the same thing," Yusuke corroborated. "Something about despite the dimensions, gods are gods and men are men or something like that."

"Wow, that's exactly what he told me," Goku replied acting amazed. "Fortunately he supplied some backup for us."

"Backup?" Yusuke asked, barely noticing the massive shadows eclipsing his own behind him.

"Gods deserve Gods to fight," Goku turned to the shadows, bowing low politely. "Madam Goddess, I believe we can leave these to you and your friends.

The looming form closest to the group stepped forward, a young man stood beside her.

Guts, Caska, and Judeau looked up, wondering what other beings they would meet before this horrific night would end. Those who followed the goddess who stood before them now remained in the shadows, but her they could see clearly.

She bore an ornate violet robe with extravagant shoulder guards, her crimson hair stood tall, from the front the design made it almost appear crab-shaped.

"Please," the woman finally started. "Madam Goddess is too formal; I'll help save your lives if you call me little….Washu!"

**The Gods of anime have gathered, who stands among their ranks and can the collective Deities of the heroe's worlds stand before the might of the God Hand? Read, Review, but most of all enjoy =)**


End file.
